Sand box and toy soldiers
by 3 elephants
Summary: Sam and Dean stumble upon another weird little town, while Castiel continues the search for his father in unorthodox ways.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supernatural and don't gain anything material by writing this story.

**Sand box and toy soldiers**

Chapter 1

"So… find anything?"

Sam closed his laptop and moved it to the side of the table, to make room for the plates the waitress was bringing.

"Nope, nothing so far. Well, nothing supernatural, anyway. There is a missing weather girl, but –"

"Cool. We're on it."

"- But people go missing all the time, Dean. With normal reasons. Normal serial killers. Normal car accidents"

"Well, aren't you a little bag of sunshine?" said Dean, eyeing the cheeseburger in front of him.

"What, I'm just being reasonable," the younger brother replied, "We've lost Lucifer's trail, Cas is somewhere, looking for his dad, and in six months I'll apparently end the world. We can't afford to go after cases as ambiguous sounding as this, Dean. Not anymore."

"Yeah, and what should we do instead? The only clue we have is Detroit, and there's no way we're going anywhere near it."

"You think we have a choice?" Sam asked, finely taking a bite from his cheeseburger. Dean was halfway through his.

"Mm om mem," Dean said, swallowed, and tried again.

"Who knows, man? I mean, all the stuff they said will happen – so far happened, but –"

"But they practically pushed us into our positions, yeah."

"Exactly" Dean reached for the laptop and opened it up, "The fact that Heaven and hell are equally assholes doesn't mean fate even exists, let alone that we have to follow it. Oh. Weather girl's pretty hot. Nice."

"Wow that was almost deep," Sam smiled and put what was left of his meal back on the plate, "We'll get to the town by evening if we go now."

"What can I say? I'm an almost deep guy," Dean shot a smile back, "Weather girl it is."

He was getting close, he was sure of it. The amulet in his hands wasn't showing any signs yet, but still, he felt… He knew for sure his father was in this world, on this continent even. Reason told him to give up. There was no evidence for his presence. Two archangels pretty much said it was useless. And still…

Castiel spread his wings, ready to take of. If a human could tap into the higher dimensions, he would see a brilliant figure standing on the top of a cliff, with wings, more that four meters each, black, yet glowing from the inside at the same time.

* * *

So how is it? It's my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction, I have to admit.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Supernatural and don't gain anything material by writing this story.

Chapter 2

The weather was really nice. Perfect even. There were no clouds, and the stars looked huge and brilliant, like in a painting. The moon, white and polished, was hanging low in the sky, welcoming the brothers to a neat little town. It was unnerving, really, how the world could seem so peaceful with the clock ticking backwards to destruction.

"Ok, so… I don't like this place."

"I know what you mean. Something's off here. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Bet this hole doesn't even have a strip club."

"Dean, be serious for a moment. Motel ahead."

"Right."

The receptionist smiled and gave the keys to room 12 to Mr. Rosenstern and Mr. Guildencrantz, representatives of the local channel who came to conduct interviews for the position of a weather person.

The guys' smile widened.

"Poor Susan, that's right. But you know, she wasn't pronounced dead yet, just missing," At this point he probably realized that he's not wearing the right expression for a talk about missing people.

"Isn't it a bit too early to look for a replacement?" He continued with a solemn look on his face, "She might come back."

Suddenly the guy developed a very loud and obviously fake coughing fit, which the brothers took as their sign to resign.

"So you still think there's a natural reason for this?" Dean smirked as they closed the room's door behind them.

"No, there's defiantly something here. Either this guy is involved in the kidnapping, or something supernatural is at work here," Sam kicked off his shoes, "Or all of the above."

"Ok. Tomorrow we look around town. And since this place definitely doesn't have a strip club, this is sleeping time."

* * *

He was disgusted at the mere thought of having to work with a demon, but, as the humans saying goes – 'desperate times call for desperate means.' He was cut off from most of heaven's influence, and since he was now a rebel, it would not be wise to make too much use of the powers he did have.

And he had to admit – Crowley's network of information was quite useful. He had vast knowledge, through the thousands of dark creatures in his service, about many demonic and angelic activities throughout the world. Castiel knew – this is something he would never have thought of. To make use of creatures he considered an abomination. He stopped what he was doing at the moment (looking at a map covered with red and blue pulsating circles) and sighed. The demon was standing across the room, talking to a creature that was probably a female, thin and with a greenish tint to her skin. To think that the same creatures the Winchester brothers dedicated their lives to wipe out, were now aiding them without their knowledge… Apparently, even man eating swamp monsters didn't want their home destroyed by Hell's – or Heaven's wrath.

* * *

A few notes: before anyone asks - I know that it's 'Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead' and not the other way around. It was probably Sam's idea of a joke. And Dean probably thought he was a complete dork too.

I also want to apologize for measuring Castiels wings in meters in the last chapter :). I know it's more appropriate to use imperial units. I was going to convert it to inches, but then I thought that it should be measured with feet, and I have no idea how to convert stuff to feet. Sorry :).


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Supernatural and don't gain anything material by writing this story.

Chapter 3

Something was definitely going on here, and Dean was getting the feeling that everyone in town were in the conspiracy. He had spent most of the morning asking people around, and nobody seemed to care about the missing woman. Now, even if she was reviled by absolutely everyone, the fact that her own sister (cute face, kinda flat) acted like she wasn't even gone was a bit strange.

"We were thinking about starting auditioning people tomorrow. it's not just for women, by the way. I have to say though," Dean said with a charming smile "guys would be at a disadvantage."

"In that case, I might come too. Where and when?"

"Well, actually, we're still looking for a place."

"You could probably rent the conference room at city hall, though I don't know, at such a short notice. There's also the library."

"Um, excuse me for asking," he continued, trying to sound like a person who's colleague possibly died, "But you don't seem very… How should I put this… shouldn't you be… worried..?

And just like the guy from the motel, the woman's expression suddenly changed.

"It's OK. I'm sure she's fine. She'll return," she said slowly, in the kind of tone grownups use when they're trying to convince a four year old not to run with scissors.

"She has been missing for three weeks…"

"She decided to take off. People take off sometimes," She concluded and smiled again. "Would you like to come in for tea? I just made pie."

A pretty woman inviting him to her house to eat some pie? Normally, he'd jump at the opportunity. This however, was far from natural. This felt like he'll end up being the meal, or something.

Dean refused politely and backed of.

* * *

The library wasn't big, but very clustered. It was dimly lit, and the one computer in it was out of order. It was also warm, dusty and smelled of old books. That gave Sam a good feeling.

Way in the back of the room someone was mumbling, obscured by shelves of books. Probably the librarian, Sam assumed. He looked around and went straight to the 'religion and mythology' section. The only facts they had were the missing person and an odd feeling about the town, but the Winchesters certainly saw enough in their lives to make some conclusions.

"A lament is a song or poem which expresses grief, regret or mourning," Sam heard from the other side of the room of the room. The younger Winchester was walking slowly, looking at a shelf marked 'A through E', not really looking for anything specific yet, just enjoying the peace and quiet, the old books and the dust.

"… A village in the administrative district of Gmina Jeleniewo, within Suwalki county, in north-eastern Poland…" the voice said. Sam stopped what he was doing and concentrated on listening.

"Human beings are carnivores, and therefore must consume meat, which can be extracted from non-human beings called animals," the speaker continued, sounding incredibly bored. This was getting weird… Sam put down the book he was holding and started moving slowly towards the voice.

He walked past the shelves and tables, while the voice continued to lecture.

"Route 401 is 264 miles or 425 kilometers long."

Some chairs, sound equipment, one more book shelf and he's there.

"A snake doesn't have limbs and therefore can be easily made into a sausage."

Finely, he circled the last obstacle, and came face to face –

with himself.

Sam blinked. So did his reflection in the mirror.

* * *

Castiel usually considered his first meeting with Dean Winchester as a turning point after which life simply stopped making sense. He got used to most of it. That Heaven does not hold all the answers. That angels may kill their own brethren. That his father might be…

He stopped that thought. There were certainly more immediate problems to deal with at the moment.

He stood in front of a quiet little café, in a quiet little town. The word 'Heaven' was glowing above the door, filling the alley with blue neon light. This place could not exist. It defied all logic. An anomaly. And yet, Dean's amulet was getting warmer in his hand. Castiel sighed and put his hand on the door knob. This would have been easier if he didn't have to do this alone. Even if his only choice was to be paired with the demon. Of course, the insufferable being backed off at the last moment, claiming that he had 'business' to take care of.

The angel pushed the door open and came in. A non corporeal being floated towards him, holding a tray with hot beverages.

"Welcome to heaven. Would you like a table?"

* * *

A/N - And I finely managed to write a slightly longer than usual chapter. So apparently Castiel found Heaven. Or not, who knows. And Dean refused pie from a pretty woman. What.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Supernatural and don't gain anything material by writing this story.

Chapter 4

And then the phone rang. Sam looked uncertainly into the mirror while it began to explain about the country of Tajikistan. Whatever this thing was, it didn't seem too hostile at the time. Unless it's methods involved boring people to death. Slowly, careful not to make sudden movements, he brought the phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, this place gives me the creeps. Where are you?"

"Still in the… library."

"Find anything?"

"In a matter of speaking, yeah. You should really come here. There's this – I don't even know. Just get here as soon as possible, Dean."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Look, just get here."

"On my way."

Sam hanged up. The mirror declared: 'Beowulf – a Russian translation", recited two lines, apparently in Russian, and switched to Freddy Mercury's biography. There were at least ten minutes to spare now, and the random lectures were getting a quite annoying. Sam raised his hand and waved. The mirror did what mirrors do best and waved back.

Starting to feel a little frustrated, the younger Winchester decided to ignore the little voice in his head telling him to be cautious, and reached a hand to touch the chatty piece of furniture. The reflection blurred for a moment and then came back, only this time Sam didn't see himself. Instead, he saw a pale, smiling old man, waving with one hand and gesturing something with the other. Sam took a step back. The guy's hand gestures became wilder. A moment later realization dawned on the young man. He took a step forward and touched the mirror one more time. The image blurred and now Sam saw himself again, with the smiling man standing behind him. He turned around. There was nobody there.

"It's no use. We're on different planes of existence, you see."

* * *

Dean was driving towards the library, getting more anxious by the second. He kept telling himself, that Sam sounded more puzzled than worried, and therefore wasn't in any immediate danger. It didn't really help. So all in all, walking into the building to find his little brother talking to himself (and not, say, bleeding on the floor or inhabited by a fallen angel) was perhaps unnerving, but still tolerable. And then a voice informed him that the best truffles can be found in a cemetery in Finland, though they are guarded by the dead.

"…Sammy?"

"Oh, hi Dean. Didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I can see you were keeping yourself…busy."

The younger man gave him a funny look.

"I've been …" his eyes suddenly opened with realization. He smacked himself on the forehead.

"I completely forgot you can't see him yet. Listen, you got to touch the mirror. Twice, ok? This will stop the random chatter, and we can all talk."

"Talk? With…"

"You hear the thing spouting random facts, right? But if you're touching it, this guy appears…"

"A guy? Inside a mirror? You know we didn't have the best history with mirrors until now?"

"You're exaggerating. And I'm fine. Just do it, nothing will happen."

Dean realized it was the second time today that he was treated like a grade school kid. He sighed, and with a look that said 'I surrender myself to insanity', touched the glassy surface. It immediately stopped its explanation about Napoleon's connection to the Moon people, and its reflection blurred. A moment later, he waved back at a strange, smiling old man.

"Well," the mirror guy said, "If no one else is expected to join the party, we can begin."

"Begin what?" Dean asked cautiously.

"You find everything here quite curious, admit it," the man's eyes twinkled in the dim light of the library, "Me, the town's people, the young woman who's disappearance you're investigating."

The brothers shared a worried look.

"You are not going to ask me anything? I am really quite disappointed, Mr. Dean Winchester… Mr. Samuel… Winchester."

"What the…" Dean said while both he and his brother took a few steppes away.

"How –how do you know our names?" Sam asked.

"Your names, dear boys, are the least interesting fact I know about you. Your life and your quest. Your few victories, and many misfortunes. As with all things in the mortal realm, I have been looking, and recording. I know everything that has happened. That is my purpose."

"Your…purpose?" Sam said, his voice slightly louder than a whisper, "What are you? What's going on?"

"Can't you guess?"

Dean looked at his little brother. Sam scratched his head, and shook his head.

The guy's eyes twinkled again as he smiled at them.

"Today's young people have no imagination. An all-knowing mirror, of course! And an excellent one too, if I may add."

* * *

The angel was still feeling as if he wandered into a parallel dimension. He could not have found a stranger place in the entire creation, and yet apparently his Father has been here, and not a long time ago, judging by the amulet's warmth.

The place was lit only by the small lamps standing on each table, yet he could see every detail in the room quite clearly. The air smelled of chocolate ice cream. Castiel didn't know where that piece of knowledge came from. Perhaps from Jimmy's consciousness. Perhaps not. It didn't matter. It was a nice feeling. To relax, for ones. He quietly followed the floating waitress, and sat behind a small table, already set for one.

"What would you like to order?"

"I would like… to order... Ice – cream. Chocolate ice – cream, please. With chocolate chips."

"Coming right up," the specter smiled.

"However," Castiel continued, "I do not carry any currency."

"Don't worry about it, buddy. Chocolate ice – cream it is!"

* * *

A/N: Free ice – cream? This IS heaven! And Sam and Dean really don't have any imagination. If it's a mirror and it knows everything, than it's an all – knowing mirror, duh.

And sorry I didn't update. I've been swamped with work, and just couldn't find the time or the energy to write more than five sentences per day.


End file.
